


DuckTales: Reasons To Ship

by SmokeandBones



Category: DuckTales (Cartoon 2017)
Genre: Canon, Delpad - Freeform, Fluff, I get most see HDLW as siblings, Imagine your OTP, Meant for shippers, OTP Feels, Scroldie, Ship, debbigail, dellumbra, huelet, non Canon, other ships will be added later, otp, reasons to ship, weblena
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-30
Updated: 2020-09-06
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:55:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 1,798
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26193754
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SmokeandBones/pseuds/SmokeandBones
Summary: I basically made lists of reasons to ship canon/non canon ships.
Relationships: Della Duck/Launchpad McQuack, Della Duck/Penumbra (Disney: DuckTales), Dewey Duck/Webby Vanderquack, Huey Duck/Violet Sabrewing, Lena (Disney: DuckTales)/Webby Vanderquack, Scrooge McDuck/"Glittering" Goldie O'Gilt
Comments: 8
Kudos: 59





	1. Reasons To Ship: Debbigail

**Author's Note:**

> My friend requested Debbigail, so here it is!
> 
> 💙💗

**1\. Both Have Similar Interests Especially A Love For Adventure**

**2\. They’re Shown To Arguably Have The Closest Bond Regarding Her And The Triplets**

**3\. Dewey Trusts Webby Enough To Enlist Her Help On Finding Out What Happened To Della**

**4\. Dewey Included Her When Nobody Else Did**

”She’s been cooped up in a mansion her whole life of course she’s going to be a little... off but we can help her!” - Dewey

**5\. Every Time They Harmonize**

**6\. Webby Thinks He’s/Called Him Sweet/Cute**

”I’m sweet and sensitive and full of secrets.” - Webby as Dewey

* * *

”Oh! They’re both so cute!” - Webby

** 7\. Dewey Calls Them “The Perfect Team” / They’re Partners In Any Situation**

”We’re the perfect team in the field.” - Dewey

**8\. Webby Knows What’ll Pique Dewey’s Interest**

“Yeah, this adventure’s a bust.” - Dewey

“You know what Dewey, we should go. No sense in getting distracted by riding this amazing mine cart.” - Webby

”I’m sorry... mine cart?!” - Dewey

**9\. Their Numerous Hugs/Handholding **

**10\. Whenever In Doubt, Webby will Always Rely On Dewey**

“Don’t worry, Scrooge. Dewey and I believe in you.” - Webby

** 11\. This Quote Speaks for Itself **

”We’re going to ship ourselves!” - Dewey to Webby


	2. Reasons To Ship: Weblena

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 💗🖤

** 1\. Pet Names **

Pink, Angel, Beagle Birds; Brittania, Englabeth

  
**2\. Opposites Attract**

** 3\. The Way They Look At Each Other And When They Don’t **

In many episodes, especially “ _Beagle Birthday Massacre/Breakout_ ”, “ _Friendship Hates Magic_ ” and “ _Nightmare on Killmotor Hill_ ”, Webby and Lena can be seen staring adoringly/lovingly at one another multiple times.

**4\. Webby’s The Reason Why Lena Is Comfortable Receiving Hugs/Positive Affection**

** 5\. Webby Calls Lena “Beautiful” **

**6\. Lena Explains Just How Much She Needs Webby**

“Without Webby, I could be lost forever.” - Lena

* * *

“Happy Friendaversary, if I didn’t have you, it’d be worse for me! I’m made of shadows, you’re made of flesh, whoever thought that we would mesh!” - Lena

**7\. Lena’s Jealously**

“Alright, enough with the love fest.” - Lena

* * *

“Get away from Webby! She’s mine!” - Lena

** 8\. This Not So Subtle Quote **

“You mean like a noble teen ne’er do well who can break into anything. Including your heart!” - Webby

** 9\. Webby’s Kindness Gives Lena A Sense of Self Worth **

“You put so much pressure on yourself to be good. But you’re good enough.” - Webby

** 10\. This Quote From The Actress Who Voices Lena **

“She loves Webby.” - Kimiko Glenn

** 11\. Their Reunion **

** 12\. Webby Is Lena’s Safe Place / They Confide In Each Other **

“It’s okay. I know your secret.” - Webby

”You do?” - Lena

”I used to be scared of the dark, too.” - Webby

* * *

”Lena, we all know you’re magic and that’s great! We want to be in on your freaky shadow problems. No more secrets, okay?” - Webby

”Okay. No more secrets.” - Lena

* * *

“Is this what’s been bothering you? That you might become Magica?” - Webby

”I’m just so tired of fighting it. I am her.” - Lena

”No, you’re not.” - Webby

** 13\. Webby Makes It Clear That Lena Never Has To Prove Herself / Webby Completely Trusts Her **

”Lena, you’re the living shadow of Magica De Spell, Scrooge’s greatest enemy, and you still turned out good. That makes you extra super good. Right?! You don’t have to prove anything to us.” - Webby

  
  
**14\. They’ll Sacrifice Themselves To Save Each Other With No Hesitation**

“Why’d you save me? I thought you were mad at me.” - Lena

“We’re friends you beautiful idiot! I don’t care what you did!” - Webby  


* * *

“We were trying to destroy you and you still saved me.” - Webby

“Yeah, of course I did. Of course I would.” - Lena

  
• Also, Lena sacrificing herself for Webby in _Shadow War_

**15\. They’ll Never Give Up On Each Other**

For months, Webby tries to find a way to bring Lena back from the Shadow Realm. All the while, Lena became Webby’s shadow to ensure she would always be safe.

“Well, I'm just doing some casual research on shadow magic. Not trying to bring my best friend back from its depths or anything.” - Webby/Lena

* * *

“You've been with me this whole time?” - Webby

“Well, I wanted to make sure nothing bad happened to you or whatever.” - Lena

“That is the sweetest, non-creepiest thing anyone's ever said to me!” - Webby

**16\. The “Meet Cute”**

Huey explaining what a meet cute is: Fenton and Gandra’s first meeting in “ _Dangerous Chemistry of Gandra Dee_ ” parallels Webby and Lena’s first meeting in “ _Beagle Birthday Massacre/Breakout_ ”.

“Commonly known as a meet cute,”

** *Webby and Lena meet* **

  
“Anxious perspiration,”

** *Webby nervously fiddles her thumbs* **

“Intense eye contact,”

** *When Lena brings up Paris, the girls look directly at one another* **

“Coy body language,”

** *Webby puts her hands behind her back, chuckles nervously and twists her ankle* **

“Only thing we haven’t seen is the awkward yet adorable accident,”

** *Webby knocks one of Lena’s bottles into the ocean* **

  
Lena invites Webby to go to a party.

”LOVE IS IN THE AIR!”  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feel free to leave kudos, comments, what have you!


	3. Reasons To Ship: Dellumbra

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 💙💜

** 1\. Whenever Della Affectionately Calls Her "Penny" **

** 2\. While Meant To Mock Her, Penumbra Calls Della "Amazing" **

"I thought nothing could stop the amazing Della Duck." - Penumbra

** 3\. Della Got Penumbra "Something Special" That She Knew She'd Like **

A training dummy with a picture of Della's face on it.

** 4\. Once She Got To Know Her, Penumbra Realized Della Wasn't So Bad After All **

****

**  
** ** 5\. Penumbra's Drawing Of Della **

Granted, while it was used for target practice, Penumbra's drawing of Della was a pretty good representation of her.

** 6\. Della Was Worried About Penumbra **

"You met Penny on the moon?! Is she okay?! I miss her constantly trying to impale me." - Della

** 7\. Della Calls Them A Couple **

"We're a classic odd couple." - Della

** 8\. Penumbra Was The Reason That Della Moved Into Tranquility **

"But why did you pair her with me?" - Penumbra

"Honestly, it was the only way I could get her to move here. She actually liked you, Penumbra." - Lunaris

** 9\. Both Have Similar Objects That Are Meaningful To Them **

"We both have spears! That's neat!" - Della

** 10\. Goodbye Hug **

Just mere minutes before the Spear of Selene was about to take off, the last thing Della did was hug Penumbra.

** 11\. Penumbra Risks Everything **

Penumbra most likely risked her life to try and get a message to Della.

"This is Lt. Penumbra for her friend, Della Duck. All of your defense satellites just went down for some reason. Lunaris is bringing an army to destroy earth. Della, he's coming for your family." - Penumbra

** 12\. Penumbra Saved Della's Life Twice **

First time was in " _What Ever Happened to Della Duck_ " when Penumbra shot the moon mite to get it away from Della.

Second time was in " _Moonvasion_ " when Penumbra used the Spear of Selene to destroy Lunaris's ship, saving Della (along with her family).

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy! Feel free to leave kudos, a comment, what have you! :)


	4. Reasons To Ship: Huelet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ❤️💜

** 1\. Both Have A Mutual Love For Books / Thirst For Knowledge **

** 2\. The Awkward Handshake **

After Huey wishes her the best, the two of them awkwardly/adorably try to shake hands.

** 3\. He Supports Her Dreams **

"My dream is just to read more." - Violet

"Awesome!" - Huey

** 4\. Both Have Shown Deep Concern For One Another’s Safety **

This is displayed multiple times throughout " _Challenge Of The Senior Junior Woodchucks_ ".

  
  
** 5\. Violet’s Helping Hand / Never Left Him Behind **

Violet helped Huey several times during the challenges.

**6\. Huey's Regret For Abandoning Her **

"I broke the rules. I left you behind..." - Huey

**7\. She Inspires Him To Be Better **

"Junior Woodchuck Rule Number 7: Work harder, make yourself better and try again. Come. Let us finish together. Perhaps we can both be Senior Woodchucks." - Violet

"No. You earned it. I haven't. Yet." - Huey

**8\. He Was The First One To Cheer For Her **

"Yeah! Go Violet!" - Huey

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy! Feel free to leave kudos, a comment, what have you!


	5. Reasons To Ship: Delpad

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 💙🧡

** 1\. They're Both Pilots / Both Are Passionate About What They Love **

****

** 2\. Both Enjoy Playing The Same Game **

Della and Launchpad took part in one of their favorite games, "Legends of Legend Quest".

** 3\. She Is The Only One Who's Honest With Him **

"Sorry, it's not personal, it's just that... you know you're a bad pilot, right? Only in the sense that you crash every time you fly." - Della

**4\. “The Best”**

Launchpad states Della's "The Best" and wants her to teach him to better himself.

“I should learn from the best, right?" - Launchpad to Della

  
• Which eventually paid off considering he landed the plane in " _Rumble For Ragnarok”_ .

** 5\. Both Have Scenes Paralleling The Other Going Through An Internal Struggle **

( _ Terror of the Terrafirmians _ )

( _Richest Duck in the World_ )

** 6\. Launchpad Attempting To Calm Her Down Once He Saw How Stressed She Was **

"You seem tense. Shh. Just relax. Turn your mind off. Just gaze at the clouds. Nothing matters." - Launchpad

** 7\. Della Decided To Apologize To Him **

"You shouldn't have to prove yourself to anyone... oh boy. I should really apologize to Launchpad." - Della

** 8\. When Launchpad Comforted Della **

"Why is this stupid seat so loose?" - Della

"So you can talk to the people behind you. It reassures the passengers when you look into their eyes when you crash." - Launchpad

* * *

"Everyone, relax. We're about to crash." - Launchpad

"That actually is comforting." - Della

** 9\. Della Accepting Him For Who He Is**

“Launchpad, do your thing." - Della


	6. Reasons To Ship: Scroldie

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ❤️💛

** 1\. Their Chemistry / Playful Banter **

“While you, well, do what you do best.” - Scrooge

*Goldie blushes*

”Be an annoying diversion.” - Scrooge

** 2\. She's His Everything **

"Ex partner, ex rival, ex everything." - Scrooge

** 3\. The Way They Like To Challenge One Another **

** 4\. Their Dance/Fight Scene **

( _ Golden Lagoon of White Agony Plains _ )

** 5\. Goldie's The Reason Scrooge Always Wears A Top Hat **

"That top hat suits you. It covers your bald spot." - Goldie

** 6\. The Way He Looks At Her And Vice Versa **

Multiple scenes in " _ Golden Lagoon of White Agony Plains _ ", " _Last Christmas”_ and _“Outlaw Scrooge McDuck”_ show just how much Scrooge and Goldie adore each other.

** 7\. Goldie's Performance **

While she was distracting Rockerduck, Scrooge gets distracted by her as well.

** 8\. Goldie Keeps A Picture of Scrooge In Her Wallet **

** 9\. She Sacrificed Herself To Save Him **

( _Golden Lagoon of White Agony Plains_ )

** 10\. Their Complicated Yet Endearing Relationship **

"You loved gold more than you loved me." Scrooge

"And that's why you loved me." - Goldie

* * *

”Oh, Goldie. I was so busy looking for treasure, I ignored the one staring me in the face... and stabbing me in the back.” - Scrooge

** 11\. He'll Always Think Highly Of Her **

"Isn't she fantastic?" - Scrooge

** 12\. Their Almost Kiss **

"Also, I wanted to see you again." - Goldie

"It's good to see you, too." - Scrooge

"You and that sweet kisser." - Goldie

** 13\. "Something Changed" **

As the two of them were trapped in a glacier, forced to stare at each other, they eventually developed a new fondness for one another.

** 14\. "Always" **

Goldie's message that she left for Scrooge.

"Next time you need some gold in your life, come find me xoxo. Always."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feel free to leave kudos, a comment, what have you!


End file.
